


Missing You in America

by anavrin89



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavrin89/pseuds/anavrin89
Summary: Haikyuu AU where Ushijima's father dies and Ushijima moves to the states for a little while after to grieve.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Missing You in America

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to add that this is set right after uni which they spent together because they went to the same university and actually became friends
> 
> Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas! :)
> 
> My Christmas gift from me to you fellow Ushioi lovers!

“You’re being an idiot right now.” Iwaizumi hissed through the phone.

Oikawa knew this. He knew that he was letting his friends and Ushijima down by not being there but there was nothing he could do about it now.

“Yea, well so is Ushiwaka, but I don’t hear you scolding him.” Oikawa snapped in return.

That wasn’t true. Ushijima was making a decision for himself, something he hadn’t done often in his life before, and Oikawa couldn’t deal with it. Ushijima was moving to the states for a year after his father died. He decided to get to know the people his late father had spent time with in his final years, if only to feel a closer connection to him. Ushijima hadn’t been able to spend much time with his father over the years, and regretted it when his father died. He was going through a grieving period and doing this was what he needed to start moving on. But Oikawa felt like he was being abandoned.

Sure, he still has Iwaizumi, who is and always will be, his best friend. He also has his friends Mattsun and Makki, and he even called Ushijima’s best friend, Tendou, one of his friends, but Ushijima was different. Ushijima was special to him, even after years of loathing him. He knew Ushijima was a friend, but wanted to be more with him, and he was sure Ushijima felt the same. 

Which is why Ushijima’s sudden move was upsetting to Oikawa. They both knew they were ready for something more, but neither had the guts to say it, and it made the situation all the more painful. But, he wasn’t going to stop Ushijima, because he knew that if he stopped him he might fuck up one of the only things he considered went right in his life.

So that is why Oikawa is sitting at home, alone, in his shared apartment with Ushijima, refusing to say goodbye or see Ushijima off. He felt that if he said goodbye right now, it would be goodbye forever, and he worked so hard to get where he was with Ushijima and wasn’t going to just give up. Still, some part of him, a tiny voice in the back of his mind, screamed at him to get up and run as fast as he can to the airport, and see Ushijima off before he ended up regretting it for the rest of his life. Sadly, he stayed glued to the spot on his bed, as if hands sprouted out of it and were holding Oikawa’s legs down.

“I’m so sorry, Ushiwaka. He’s being an idiot right now.” Iwaizumi said as he hung up the phone.

“It is okay. I honestly don’t know what I expected. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself thinking that we were friends enough for him to see me off.” Ushijima responded with a small sad smile.

“Hey! No! Don’t say that. That idiot loves you so much. He loves you so much its sickening, okay?” Iwaizumi said pointing a finger at Ushijima, slightly irritated. Ushijima was a bit taken aback by the sudden outburst and stared at him with wide eyes for a moment.

“Look, he just doesn’t want you to leave. He knows how important this is to you and how this will help you, but he’s afraid. He’s afraid of being left alone; abandoned. And he knows how bad this looks but he can’t really help it. He’s only trying to protect his heart before it gets broken and I only hope you understand. But you must know that he loves you more than words can even describe.” Iwaizumi sighed.

“Thank you, Iwaizumi. You being here means more than you think, and I am just glad a have a familiar face around during this time.” Ushijima said sincerely. He was disappointed by Oikawa’s actions, nonetheless, but was still grateful that Iwaizumi was considerate enough to support him during his time of vulnerability, even if they barely knew each other, only linked by Oikawa.

He got up and ordered some food for himself and his friends with Tendou and Semi while he was waiting for his flight to be called. It gave him some time to think about what he was going to do in the states. He was still grieving, yes, but also excited by this new chapter beginning in his life, even if it didn’t have an Oikawa in it. They brought back the food and ate quietly, listening to Tendou ramble on about things Ushijima could do in America, and how he thinks that it would be a great opportunity for Ushijima to share his volleyball skills with America and learn some too.

The peaceful atmosphere was abruptly disturbed by Ushijima’s flight being called. He stood up and turned to his friends as they all stood and gave him a hug goodbye.

“See you later, Ushiwaka. Don’t forget about us simpletons in your new eccentric America life while you’re over there, you hear me?” Semi said with a small chuckle.

“Have fun Wakatoshi-kun.Take lots of pictures and pet lots of dogs for me. And don’t forget to call and text and have some fun too.” Tendou said, slightly tearing up at the thought of parting with his best friend causing Ushijima to tear up a little bit too.

“He’ll wait for you, Ushiwaka. You just have to wait and believe in him too.” Iwaizumi said, patting Ushijima on the back, ”Now, go start a new part of your life.”

Ushijima gave a light chuckle in response and walked backwards towards the boarding gate while waving to his friends. He knew this wouldn’t be goodbye forever, it just felt like it was.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been a year since that day. A day that Oikawa isn’t entirely sure that he regrets. Yes, he regrets letting Ushijima down and not being there for him when Ushijima really wanted him too, but he also knew that he grew as a person from that day and he was glad that he did.

He was walking through a park alone, just enjoying the bright flights illuminating the dark park. It was Christmas time, the air cold and nipped at his nose and fingers. Oikawa was just enjoying the quiet moment when he received an excited text from Tendou.

In the past year he’s gotten to know Tendou more and actually grew to like him. He didn’t hate him before he just didn’t know him, but they bonded over Ushijima, and he actually turned to Tendou instead of Iwaizumi when he wanted to vent about Ushijima’s leave and how it was affecting him.

Oikawa pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. The text message read:

“ _ USHIWAKA IS COMING BACK TODAY! MEET ME AT THE AIRPORT! _ ”

Oikawa was shocked at first. He didn’t know Ushijima was returning and figured he would’ve told Oikawa in advance. Ushijima and Oikawa didn’t talk during the year Ushijima was gone. No texts, no calls, not even a single SnapChat. He knew that was partly his fault but also knew that Ushijima still made the decision to not make contact with him, and it kind of stung a little. But he was willing to forget that for the time being, because Ushijima was finally coming back.

Oikawa raced to the airport, hoping he would make it there before Ushijima got off the plane. He was so excited to see him again and couldn’t help but want to be one of the first faces he sees when he gets off the plane.

He arrived, panting and leaning against Tendou for support, grateful that Ushijima’s plane hadn’t landed yet.

“Somebody’s excited.” Tendou laughed, dodging as Oikawa playfully swatted at him. They stood giggling for a few minutes, talking about how they can’t wait to see Ushijima again, when Ushijima’s flight landing was called over the intercom. Their heads snapped up and watched the exit gate intently, searching for the familiar head of olive brown hair.

As if their prayers were answered, Ushijima appeared out of the gate, locking eyes with Oikawa then with Tendou. His face lit up in a bright, but minimal, smile. Tendou ran over to greet Ushijima, Oikawa following a few paces behind.

Tendou tackled Ushijima in a hug, laughing through tears of happiness relieved to have his best friend back. Ushijima hugged back tightly and told Tendou how much he missed him through Tendou’s small sobs. They pulled away and Tendou looked between Ushijima and Oikawa.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a minute.” he said as he walked away to get a drink.

They two sat in an awkward silence, neither knowing how they could start a conversation. They both planned to speak up but never did, afraid of saying the wrong thing.

“Oh, shoot. I’m sorry guys, but Semi needs my help for an emergency right now. I need to go, but I can give you guys a ride to your apartment if you need.” Tendou spoke as he walked back over to the pair.

“No, we’re good actually. I’ll just call an Uber. Besides, I think the two of us have some catching up to do.” Ushijima chuckled, motioning towards Oikawa as he spoke.

“Okay. Well, have fun. Don’t get into too much trouble.” Tendou said as he turned his back and walked away from them.

They waved him off, both wondering what the hell they were going to do.

The next half hour passed in a blur. Ushijima called for an Uber and gathered all his things, Oikawa walking behind him cautiously. Ushijima received the text that his Uber was here and they both got in the car, Ushijima opening the door for Oikawa.

They sat in another silence until Ushijima finally spoke up, breaking the tension in the small backseat of the car. 

“If yo don’t mind, I would like to go to a restaurant after I drop my things off at the apartment. Unless you got another roommate to fill my absence.” Ushijima joked.

“No, I didn’t.” Oikawa said with a playful smile, “Your room has been pretty much untouched, save the few times I went in to dust and clean. And I would love to go out to a restaurant, as long as you’re paying.”

“Always the gentleman.” Ushijima replied sarcastically with a lighthearted eye roll.

After dropping Ushijima’s bags off at their apartment, they went straight to one of their favorite nearby restaurants. A small diner with a homey atmosphere that they both enjoyed visiting often. Ushijima was so glad to finally be back home and able to visit the diner again.

They walked in and got a booth, greeted by the waitress and she asked for their drink orders and if they were ready to order food. They were both hungry after the eventful day and knew what they wanted, immediately ordering their favorites off the menu. Their drinks were brought out the them and they were sipping in silence waiting for their food to be ready.

“So, how were the States?” Oikawa asked stiffly, loosening up when Ushijima gave a normal response instead of flipping out on Oikawa for not seeing him off when he initially left.

“It was good. I got to meet some of my dad’s friends, and got to meet students he was coaching. He became a coach a few months after he moved to the states apparently, so there were even old students offering their condolences and telling me stories.” Ushijima explained.

“Oh, yeah? What kind of stories?” Oikawa asked, wanting to hear more about the year that kept them apart.

“All kinds of them. They were about how silly he was during practices and how you couldn’t overlook his seriousness despite his silly. It was fun to listen to and I actually helped coach some of his younger students with his friends.” Ushijima said animatedly.

Oikawa just watched and listened as Ushijima explained what went on during his year in America. He talked about the food in America, how he struggled with English at first, coaching his late father’s younger students, meeting some of his fathers friends and even dogs he met and new friends he made during his year-long stay. By now their food had already arrived and Ushijima was talking in between bites, Oikawa listening intently only butting in to add a 

‘Really?” or “Wow.” to show he was paying attention. The conversation came to a lull and they finished their food in a comfortable silence. 

“I’m sorry for not calling. Or texting. Or even trying to talk to you while I was gone. It was very foolish of me and I guess it was just because I resented you for...you know.” Ushijima said sheepishly.

“Yours words wound me, Wakatoshi,” Oikawa said as he dramatically clutched his chest, “But, I do understand where you were coming from. I honestly wouldn’t have talked to me either, though that didn’t mean it didn’t still sting a little.”

“I guess we were both idiots.” Ushijima said with a tiny smirk.

They both went quiet again, unsure of how to continue the conversation,  _ again _ .

“I really missed you, Tooru. I know I may have not showed it, but it was hard not waking up and seeing you everyday. I was homesick for a little while and wanted nothing more than to come back, but I still held that little bit of resentment. But, I’m glad that it ended up okay, because we were both able to learn from our silly mistakes, and hopefully move into the next chapter of our lives. I want to move into this next chapter  _ with you _ , though. That is, if you’ll have me.” Ushijima rambled.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi, did you just ask me to be your boyfriend?” Oikawa asked with mirthful laughter.

“Maybe. Depends on what your answer is.” Ushijima said returning a smile.

“Well, my answer is yes. I would love to be your boyfriend.” Oikawa responded.

“Then yes, I did just ask you to be my boyfriend.” Ushijima said a huge giddy grin present on his face, thinking of how lucky he must be to have Tooru Oikawa, sitting in front of him, as his boyfriend. Christmas came just a few days early this year.

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to add that this is set right after uni which they spent together because they went to the same university and actually became friends
> 
> Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas! :)
> 
> My Christmas gift from me to you fellow Ushioi lovers!


End file.
